The Namikaze Heir
by Los-Murcielagos
Summary: What if Naruto grew up with a bloodline just as feared as the Byakugan and the Sharingan? Strong and Smartass Naruto. Better than it sounds trust me I just suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm not very good at this whole authors note thing, hell I'm not even sure that I'm even going to be good at writing either, but I have several ideas that just have to be written down or I just can't think straight so here goes my first story or second as I have another story idea as well so I might put that up or I might put this up first, who knows. Well anyway, here is the first chapter of The Namikaze Heir.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga series to enter this fic, they all belong to their creators.**

* * *

><p>The Sandaime sighed as he looked at the chaos that was the council room. The Council had been divided into two sides, the Shinobi Clans and the Civilian Representatives. Both sides looked about ready to fight, which would have been laughable considering the severe lack of skills that the civilians possessed.<p>

'Damn you Minato! I'm to old for this shit damn it!' The Hokage thought as he tried to alleviate the headache by adding more tobacco to his pipe.

'It's hard to believe that the attack was just yesterday.' Sarutobi thought as a new wave of exhaustion washed over him as he was reminded of his successor, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. Minato had made the ultimate sacrifice. Sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune within his newborn son, at the cost of his life. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, had died in child birth. The rest of Minato's clan had been on the front lines during the attack, successfully holding off the demon until the seal was ready, unfortunately none of them had survived.

The Namikaze Clan was a very influential family, they were up there with the Hyuuga and Uchiha in terms of strength and political power. They especially excelled in taijutsu. Their bloodline, the Bunshi Sosa or Molecular Manipulation, allowed them to do extraordinary feats of strength and speed, as well as having a superb healing factor. However, the main strength of the bloodline was its' ability to shape and manipulate the atoms and molecules within their body. It is customary for a person who has just unlocked the bloodline to come up with something others haven't such as the Yondaime. He was able to manipulate his molecular structure to not only boost his speed greatly, but also come up with a technique that would essentially allow him to cross great distances within the blink of an eye. (The Hirashin) Each ability varied from person to person. There was one account where the user manipulated their eyes to act better than the Hyuuga's Byakugan and the Uchiha's Sharingan. Another Namikaze was known to sharpen her fingers and shoot them out as fast as lightning.

Since the Namikaze Clan had been a powerful, influential, and wealthy clan within Konoha, there was a very serious problem within who would gain the power and money of the clan. The Civilians wanted all of it to be distributed within their family as they were 'poorer'. However, all the Shinobi would not sit by and watch as the money and power of the late Namikaze clan was stripped from them. Some, like the Uchiha and Shimura, wanted the power for themselves. While others, like the Hyuuga and Inuzaka, wanted the power and wealth to be given to the Heir.

A crying sound reached the aged shinobi. He looked down into his arms to see that the cause of all this chaos had awoken, Namikaze Naruto, son of the Yondaime and Heir of the Namikaze Clan. Hiruzen allowed a small smile to grace his face as he glanced at the mini-Minato sans the whiskers. Sarutobi offered his finger to him. The boy stopped crying and giggled as he grabbed the bigger finger with his much smaller hand.

The Hokage chuckled and bounced the small boy around in his arm, while the child squealed his delight. The Hokage looked up and saw all the council members were looking their way. Sarutobi cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have made my decision, Namikaze Naruto is the rightful Heir of the NamiKaze clan. Therefore he shall be given his family's fortune at chunin and he shall receive his house and all that lay within as of right now." The Hokage said with a tone of finality.

"That _demon-child _is not the rightful heir!" A random Civilian shouted only to be silenced with the amount of killing intent sent at him by the heads of the Shinobi Clans minus the Uchiha and Shimaru.

"But Hokage-sam-" Started Inuzaka Tsume only to be interrupted by Sarutobi.

"Inuzaka I have spoken." The Hokage said in a cold, chilling voice.

"No Hokage-sama I just wish to know who shall be taking care of the young pup." Tsume replied in a small voice.

"Oh," Sarutobi spoke sheepishly "Gomen, I have already taken care of it do not worry Inuzaka-san."

"Hokage-sama" Danzo began only to be interrupted by Nara Shikaku.

"Save it Danzo, he will not be put inside your Root Division." The lazy jōnin said with an audible yawn at the end. Danzo's eye twitched, but that seemed to be the only sign of his aggravation. The Hokage stood up from the table and made for the exit.

"Hokage-sama, where are you going we still have business to attend to." Danzo stated as he watched the Hokage walk to the door with the perfect weapon.

"Oh, and what business is that Danzo?" The Hokage asked with a glare.

"That child holds the Kyuubi, how do we know that it will not break free." Danzo said as all the Civilians glared at the 'demon'.

"Kill the child!"

"Burn it like it did our beautiful city!"

With each shout a slight buzzing sound could be heard as well as a animal like growl. One brave (stupid) civilian grabbed a pocket knife and jumped at the child. The buzzing grew to the sound of a freight train and a massive amount of bug surrounded the man as he reached Naruto. The man screamed as his already weak chakra reserves were sucked dry by the kikai insects. However, the bugs did not reach him as quickly as the Aburame clan head, Aburame Shibi, had anticipated the knife had made a shallow cut on Naruto forearm. Naruto made a screech of pain before red lighting like energy healed the scratch good as new. Naruto seemed to look at the wound and then turned his small head to the civilian on the ground covered in kikai. The child glared and raised his left hand and-

"Oh Kami, I like this kid!" Tsume screamed as she laughed that boisterous laugh of hers. A couple of the clan heads chuckled as well even the Hyuuga gave a small smile. The child had just flipped off the civilian.

(In the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe with satisfaction as he finished his paperwork for the day. Now for the caretaker of Naruto.

"Inu." The Hokage said to seemingly no one. As soon as the words were out of his throat, a dog masked ANBU with silver hair stepped out of the shadows. The ANBU looked around until his eyes were upon the small blonde boy. He seemed to step towards the boy until he glanced at the Hokage.

"Well go on Kakashi, you _have_ been waiting to hold him ever since Kushina-chan found out she was pregnant." Sarutobi smiled. Kakashi literally blurred over to the giggling baby. He hesitantly reached out and scooped the young Namikaze in his arms. Kakashi smiled as the child tried grabbing at his gravity defying hair.

"Arigatō Hokage-sama, I didn't think I would ever get the chance."

"Well your just about to get all the chances you will ever want."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Inu, I have a new mission for you," Sarutobi said with a serious face."You are to be the new caretaker of Namikaze Naruto."

"What about ANBU?"

"Neko shall be informing you of any mission that need your special attention, if that is the case then she shall be taking care of Naruto. Any other mission she shall be made temporary Taicho of you squad, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, shall we be staying at the Namikaze Compound?" Kakashi questioned

"Hai. Good luck Kakashi I think your going to need it." This last statement was further emphasized as Naruto finally got a hold of his hair and pulled.

'Kami what have I gotten myself into!' Kakashi thought as anime tears started falling down his face.

That was the start of the Tale of Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Good or Bad? Let me know. By the way Naruto will be having a bloodline and already has part of it. There will be no bashing and as stated in the summary it is Naruhina no if ands or buts. Lets see... oh yeah since im probably not gonna be a writer and im just to damn lazy to tell you The Namikaze Compound looks just like the Uchiha compound same size and everything well maybe not the Uchiha symbol duhh. The healing factor for the bloodline might look cheap right now but trust me narutos bloodline will have a weakness unlike the fucking sharingan. This is just a little fun to see who can guess it first. I based narutos bloodline off of a manga and anime series what is it and who is it based off of. (I gave a small hint that only the people who read the manga would no) Its almost as well known as naruto so it should be easy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow 8 reviews and it hasnt even been a day yet okay I'm going to put any questions you guys have right here. I'll try to answer all the questions if i cant answer your question its either cuz I didnt get to it or I dont want to spoil the surprise for anything on this story.**

**Im going to start off by saying that DrakefireAtomic figured out the origin of Naruto's bloodline. The healing factor, strength, speed, and the special ability all come from Full Metal Alchemist (the manga and 2009 anime). The creatures or called Homunculus But i have a challenge for you DrakefireAtomic can you figure out which Homunculus i based him off of. I put an new summary up that might help you a bit.**

**beast1989: I actually completely forgot about them sorry ummm I havent decided. And with the bloodline I was lead to believe that the uzumaki have a longevity (spell?) meaning that they will live a **_**very **_**long time, as with mito uzumaki who lived from the beginning of Konoha to well into the Third Hokages Reign with the Kyuubi Im assuming that you are talking about the Second Exam when Orochimaru used the Gokyo Fuin. I actually dont have an answer to that one but I know that in the anime during the prelimanarys Naruto thought that his scratch was healed by Hinata's medicine however, Kakashi said that it was healed by Kyuubi so I think that the healing factor is still active even though Naruto is not using Kyuubi's chakra. I think.**

**And thank you Alec Mcdowell i will fix that little mishap right now. For your question about the healing factor refer back to what I said to beast. If anyone sees something wrong don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Hope that answers all of your questions for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FMA they belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p>(Namikaze Compound, Seven Years Later)<p>

Kakashi looked on as the small seven year old boy once again fell off of the large Magnolia tree that was in the middle of the Namikaze Compound. Kakashi had started Naruto on his training about a year ago, as a present for the boy when he turned six. Of course the real reason he started Naruto's training was because that Kakashi had started to notice the glares from the civilians were getting colder and more malicious, best to teach the boy how to defend himself. Plus with the Ninja Academy coming up in a year Naruto had been very forceful with not being a disgrace to his clan by not being top of the class.

Kakashi sighed as he saw Naruto glare at the tree before once more trying to climb up the tree using only chakra. He could already do it with a regular tree. However, this tree was far from normal. It was a gift from the Senju Clan back during the Shodaime Hokage's reign. The tree repaired itself from any injury, so long as it was not completely destroyed, by siphoning off chakra from anything that happens to be touching it. Hence the reason Naruto was having a hard time getting the ratio of chakra right, considering he had to continuously pump more chakra out or less depending on how much the tree was taking.

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto almost made it only to be blasted of the tree sending a split all the way up the middle. Kakashi's smile was wiped off his face as he and Naruto gasped before running and slamming both hands onto the bark, allowing the tree to take as much chakra as needed. The tree mended right before their eyes as each gave a sigh of relief.

"That could have gone better." Kakashi said, eye smiling at his young protege. Naruto's purple gaze swung over to Kakashi, giving the man a glare. Another side effect of the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto. Apparently the seal pumped more of the demon's chakra than Minato had anticipated. Not enough to kill him but enough to make Kyuubi's red eyes bleed into Naruto's blue causing the deep purple eyes.

"No shit." Naruto said in an aggravated voice. Kakashi smiled at the boy.

"You know what else could have gone better?"

"What?"

"Your chakra control."

"...Fuck you." Kakashi chuckled at that and ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. The fact that you can almost make it up the tree at your age is an extraordinary feat. I knew some of your clansmen that couldn't get up half the tree by the time they were chunin." Naruto smirked at this. "Of course, they graduated around your age so..." Naruto's only reaction was to flip him the bird.

"It seems that you have inherited your mothers' habits." Kakashi chuckled as he once again ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto swiped his hand off with a scowl. "C'mon Naruto-kun, I think you've done enough training for right now let's go get some lunch. It's on me. Plus were going to meet up with Neko-chan on the way."

Naruto growled at being taken away from training only to shut up when he heard "it's on me." He smiled and ran to his room within the Compound, shouting "Fine, but only if we train twice as hard when we get home!"

Kakashi groaned as he heard the exclamation from inside the house. This was going to be a long day.

(One Year Later)

"Naruto we're going to be la- correction_ you're _going to be late for your first day if you don't get your ass in gear!" Kakashi shouted already ready to go to the opening ceremony at the Ninja Academy.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you had woken me up when I _told _you to!" Naruto shouted out from somewhere in the Compound.

"I did wake you up on time!"

"I said 6:00, _NOT 7:30_!" A woman with long purple hair sighed in aggravation as she raised her hand to pinch the nerves on the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate the migraine.

"How about both of you _shut up,_ that way we can actually _try_ to make it to the academy on time!" She growled as she smacked Kakashi over his head.

"Oww, why did you hit me Neko-chan! He started it!"

"Cause I can't reach him. And I thought I told you, it's Yugao." Naruto's laughter could be heard throughout the house. "I don't know why your laughing, I coming for you next."

Naruto's laughter stopped abruptly and they heard feet running against the wood of the Compounds floor. Naruto appeared in the doorway wearing a black shirt with a little white trim on the collar. On top of the shirt was a long black coat that reached halfway down his calf. This coat was made of a very tough material known as kevlar, the same stuff used to make the flak jackets of chunins and jonins. On the inside of the coat there were several 'pockets' with which he could put scrolls in. He also wore a pair of simple black pants that allowed great maneuverability. On the side of his pants he wore a pouch for his kunai and shuriken. He glared at Kakashi, causing the former ANBU member to chuckle, before looking at Yugao sheepishly.

"Ano, Nii-san on the way back from school can we get an alarm clock." Yugao hid a small smile that appeared on her face.

"Hai."

"Nani? You don't trust me anymore?" Kakashi shouted in astonishment.

"Go to hell."

"Already there." Yugao sighed before grabbing both of them by the ear. "Would you two just put your damn shoes on so we can get going."

"Ouch, alright! Damn, you don't have to be so pushy."

"Gomen, Nii-san." The two of them quickly put there respected shoes on. Naruto putting on a pair of black shinobi sandals, while Kakashi put on his blue shinobi sandals**.**

(Ninja Academy, 2 Hours Later)

Naruto walked down the halls of the Academy, trying to find room 4-H. He had bumped into a couple of people trying to find the same classroom. Their names were Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzaka Kiba.

'2-H, 3-H, ahh here we are.' Naruto thought as he looked at the door to their classroom. Naruto knocked and opened the door. Inside was a room with nine upraised platforms each level going higher than the next. Three staircases divided the platforms into three sections, the platforms that were closest to the door, the middle, and the platforms that were closest to the window. The others all looked at each other before going to find somewhere to sit, which was going to be pretty easy considering there was hardly anybody in the room except for the sensei, his assistant, and a couple of students.

Shikimaru and Choji went to the highest platform in the middle, Shikamaru sitting on left with Choji sitting in the middle munching on a bag of chips. Kiba and Naruto both looked at each other before shrugging both going up to the highest platforms. Kiba sat down to the right of Choji, while Naruto went and sat down on the seat closest to the window. The blonde looked at the clock, mounted up front, and saw that he had about fifteen minutes to kill before class started. Naruto looked to his right and saw that Shikamaru had his head down and was snoozing away.

'I like how this guy thinks.' Naruto smirked as he kicked his feet onto the desk and, in an amazing show of balance pushed the chair so it was leaning backwards on two legs. Allowing his head to drop, Naruto dozed off into sleep for the next fifteen minutes.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"A-ano c-c-can I-I s-sit here?" Naruto heard a soft voice ask him. He cracked open one of his eyes to see that a Hyuuga, judging from the pale pupiless eyes and dark indigo hair, was staring at him with a heavy blush on her face. Naruto continued to stare at her before opening both eyes and scanning the whole room.

'Wow this place got packed quick!' Naruto thought seeing as every seat was filled. 'Well not every seat.' He mused bringing his attention back to the indigo haired girl.

"Be my guest," He said in a bored tone, leaning back even further in his seat. He looked to be in thought for a second before pulling out a kunai and started juggling it. "Names Namikaze Naruto by the way."

"H-h-hyuuga H-hinata." She stuttered following the blades path. Up and down, up and down, up and down etc.

"Well, H-h-hyuuga H-hinata, mind telling me who the guy right next to you is?" Naruto said not even taking his eyes off the blade for a second. Hinata let out an 'eep' as sure enough sitting right next to her was a dark haired boy with sunglasses.

"My name is Aburame Shino, it is a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-san."

"Likewise."

Hinata turned back around to watch the kunai move up and down once more. Naruto glanced over at her and smirked. "You're scared pretty easy, you know that?"

Hinata blushed at that comment. "G-g-gomen."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Shino said, still looking at the front of the class,"It's illogical to apologize for being afraid, it is a natural reaction. However, Namikaze-san, how did you come to the conclusion that she is frightened easily." Naruto looked over at the mysterious boy.

"She was scared I wasn't going to let her sit down, she was scared when you popped out of nowhere, and she's watching the kunai cause she's afraid that I'm going to drop it and cause a injury to her." Naruto replied in a bored manner as he continued to juggle his kunai. Shino looked about ready to say something, but their sensei got up from his seat, telling everyone to settle down.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy. Here all of you shall learn how to be decent shinobi and kunoichi. If any of you are having second thoughts, then now is the time to leave." The dark-skinned sensei with a scar running across the bridge of his nose said as his assistant continued to file papers. "Nobody? Alright. Now, my name is Umino Iruka. You will address me as Iruka-sensei, understood?" There was a collection of 'Hai Iruka-sensei' throughout the room. "Good and this is my assisstant Mizuki-sensei. Now, as I said earlier this Academy will hopefully bring all of you to the rank of genin. For the first year we shall be learning of what you can do. So without further ado, how about we all go outside?"

"Iruka, I thought you wanted to ask if any of them new any jutsu?"

"Ahh yes, arigato Mizuki. So, raise your hand if you already know a jutsu." Eight people, including Naruto, raised their hands.

"Ok, would everyone please come down to the front." Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto all walk down to the front of the class. There was a boy with black hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair there already.

"Ok, Aburame Shino, let's start with you." Iruka said going down the list of students in his hand. Shino nodded and held his hands out in front of him. Bugs started crawling out of his hands and formed an exact clone of himself. There was a collection of ewwws from the girls in the class.

"Good, Shino-san, your 'Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu' is perfect." Shino nodded before allowing the bugs back into his sleeves. "Okay, next is Akamichi Choji."

Choji looked up from his bag of chips. He handed his bag of chips to Shikamaru before performing a ram seal.

"Baika no Jutsu." Choji's body expanded giving him a rounded look. Unfortunately, Naruto and Shikimaru were standing right next to him when this happened. Both of them were knocked onto the ground.

"Oww, damnit Choji warn us next time!" Naruto yelled from his spot on the ground. Shikimaru just glared at him while he reduced to his regular size. Iruka coughed to hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Yes well, next is Inuzaka Kiba." Kiba looked up and smiled showing off his fangs.

"Alright lets go Akamaru!" A small white puppy appeared out of his hoodie.

'How the hell did I miss that?' Naruto thought literally smacking himself for not noticing the small dog. Kiba crouched down while Akamaru jumped onto his back.

"Jūjin Bunshin!" Akamaru transformed into a perfect imitation of Kiba except for the fact that Akamaru looked more animalistic.

"Very good Kiba-san. Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka said making a little indication the paper on his clipboard.

"A-ano," Hinata blushed before performing the ram seal, "Byakugan." The veins around her eyes suddenly jutted out.

Naruto looked at the veins around Hinata's eyes and raised an eyebrow. 'Damn, that looks like it hurts.' Naruto thought as he continued to stare at the Byakugan. Hinata blushed a very bright red at seeing Naruto staring at her with those deep purple eyes. He finally looked away as he heard Iruka call him.

"Right," Naruto said grabbing the kunai from before and slice open the palm of his hand. Iruka and all the others looked shocked at this, one girl in the back screamed and passed out.

"Bunshi Sōsa: Keitai iyashi." Naruto said as red lightning quickly closed up the wound. Iruka looked shocked and asked, "Ano, what was that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked looking around the classroom. Every student except for the one standing up front looked about ready to go into shock. "Really? My clan has been gone for not even eight years and everyones forgotten about them!"

"Gomen Naruto-san, could you explain?" Naruto sighed as he heard Iruka ask to explain.

"That was my blooline the Bunshi Sōsa, or Molecular Manipulation, it allows for me to change my molecular structure. The technique you just saw allows me to replenish dead cells at a very fast rate. However, the bigger the more chakra it takes. When the wound is small, like say a scratch or paper cut, my bloodline heals it automatically."

"How?"

"Think of it like how the body sends red blood cells to clot a wound, my body sends my chakra. The jutsu I just used forces more chakra to fix the wound almost instantly."

"Ahh well, gomen about forgetting about your clan Naruto-san." Iruka said apologetically, Naruto shook his head telling him to forget about it. "Good, Ano, next is Nara Shikamaru."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he formed a rat seal. "Kagemane no Jutsu," Shikamaru's shadow suddenly jutted out and strieked over to Naruto's. "Success."

"Hey wait, what the hell?" Naruto screamed as he started to walk over to the wall, Shikamaru close on heels. He releashed the jutsu and walked back to his original spot leaving Naruto there slightly dazed.

"Very good, now Uchiha Sasuske."

"Ano, I think it would be a good idea to go outside."

"No problem, we're going out there after this anyway so we'll do you last then." Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Okay now then, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino nodded and performed the Shintenshin no Jutsu switching bodies with Iruka. Her body would have crumpled down to the floor if Sasuke hadn't caught her body. Ino releashed her jutsu and was reverted back to her own body. She blushed at being so close to 'Sasuke-kun'. Ino looked over Sasuke shoulder and smirked. Naruto followed her line of sight and saw that she was smirking at a pink, long haired girl, who looked like she was pretty pissed.

Naruto snorted causing Shikamaru and Choji to look at him. He gestured with his chin over to the girl up in the stands. Both of them looked like they were going to keel over laughing as they looked at Sasuke's face to see that his eye was twitching.

"Alright," Iruka said looking like he was having a hard time standing, "Let's head outside so Sasuke can perform his jutsu then we will be doing the taijutsu part of this examanation." Everyone nodded and heading out to the field.

(Outside)

Iruka looked over at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke quickly went through a couple handseals and with a shout announced his jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" A fireball flew out of Sasuke's mouth, scorching the ground below. A couple of the girls screamed that 'Sasuke-kun is so cool.' Sasuke scowled at the multitude of girls that was giving him congratulations. Naruto noted that his eye had once again started to twitch.

"Alright settle down, now we're going to start the taijutsu part. Girls go over to Mizuki, guys your with me." The girls walked over to Mizuki who was holding up a box, while the guys stayed where they were and grabbed a piece of paper out of the box. "Alright now will numbers one and two please come up here." And that's what happened for the next fifteen minutes. Shino had won against Choji, Shikimaru surprisingly enough won against Kiba. Now it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn. The girls had finished early it seamed as all the girls were now watching with hearts in their eyes waiting on their 'Sasuke-kun' to fight. Naruto smirked as he got into position.

"This is gonna be fun." He said as he stared into Sasuke's eyes, getting himself into his own taijutsu style. He spreaded his legs out and crouched over slightly, flexing his hands out to resemble claws. He and Kakashi had come up with this style about a year ago and Naruto was still working out the kinks in it.

"I agree." Sasuke said getting into the Interceptor Fist style of the Uchiha.

Naruto and Sasuke both waited until for the say so from Iruka. Iruka watched as the two were ready to begin, grabbing the stopwatch he walked over until he was in the middle of the two of them.

"Alright you know the rules: No jutsu, no shuriken or kunai, and no maiming. The match is over when the other person is out of the ring, unconscious, times up, or if I say so. Do you Understand?"

"Hai, sensei." They both said, trying to get this show on the road.

"Alright, hajime." Iruka said before jumping back to a safe distance. The second that Iruka jumped away, Naruto kicked of the ground in an amazing show of speed and was in front of Sasuke in less than a second, with his right hand pulled back ready to strike. Sasuke's eyes widened before he grabbed the fist aimed at his face. He threw him away and got back into his stance. Naruto performed a perfect backflip in midair, landing on his feet a couple yards from Sasuke.

"That all you got?" Sasuke taunted while beckoning him forward. All the girls squealed at how 'cool' Sasuke was. Naruto scowled and once again charged at Sasuke. 'This again?' Sasuke thought, telling himself that the blonde was not that stupid. Naruto quickly reached Sasuke with his right again pulled back for a powerful punch. Sasuke raised his hand to block, only to have the blonde spin on his right heel and give him a powerful side kick with his left. Sasuke caught the foot with both hands, but was shocked when Naruto used the momentum of the spin to raise his right leg and kick his left ear.

Sasuke was sent flying. He managed to roll with the blow though, to reduce the damage and to catch himself to prepare for a counter-attack. Sure enough Naruto was already bearing down on him with a quick jab to his face. Sasuke dodged to the right only for Naruto to elbow him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Sasuke caught his footing before he was sent flying again, and managed to give the Namikaze a glancing uppercut to the chin. Naruto once again flipped in the air, landing on his feet again. Naruto rubbed his chin and spat out some blood, while Sasuke repositioned his nose.

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds before continuing the battle at hand. Sasuke was the first to launch himself at Naruto this time. Naruto for his part reacted quicker than the dark-haired boy had anticipated, catching his left jab and throwing him over his shoulder. Sasuke expected him to follow the attack through and smash him into the ground, what Sasuke didn't expect was to have Naruto let go of him while he was in the air. Sasuke flew a couple more feet than he would have if Naruto would have kept his hold on him. Sasuke quickly got up, already ready for a counter-attack, only to have Naruto smirk at him and point to the ground. Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing and scowled as he saw the line for the ring about three feet in front of him.

Iruka nodded and annouced Naruto the winner, while also mentally making sure to make a note about Naruto's ability to think on his feet. Naruto walked over to his former opponent and offered him a hand up. Sasuke stared at the hand and smiled, grabbing Naruto by the forearm to help himself up.

"Gomen," Naruto said still smirking, "I know how you Uchiha like your pride, and I'm afraid I just stepped all over it."

"Please, there are worse things then losing to a _Namikaze_ in a taijutsu fight." Sasuke said looking over his opponent and not seeing a scratch on him, "Damn, that healing comes in handy."

"Hai, though I am glad somebody actually remembered my clans taijutsu capablility." Naruto said looking pleased that somebody still recognized the power of the late Namikaze.

"I'd like a rematch sometime, Namikaze." Sasuke said, as they walked back to the classroom with all the others.

"Anytime Uchiha, anytime."

(Outside of the Academy, A Couple Hours Later)

"Did you have a good day, Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked as she and Kakashi walked with Naruto back to the Compound.

"Hai, I met a bunch of friends and even found a sparing partner."

"Oh really, who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Good, he might actually prove a challenge to you at your current level." Kakashi said ruffling the boys hair. Naruto scowled and once again slapped his hand away. Kakashi chuckled, " Well, how's about we head home so that we can train some more." Naruto found himself nodding before he was reminded of something.

"NO DAMNIT, WE'RE GETTING ME A FUCKING ALARM CLOCK."


	3. Authors Note

Alright listen…Some of you have probably seen this coming for awhile. I'm abandoning this fic however I will be putting it up for adoption, this and my other fic. Please if you want to finish this or the other story, contact me via private messaging. The reason I am abandoning these fics is that, when I was writing before it was because my life sucked…I wasn't abused or beaten or anything, it's just I wasn't popular in school. And when I said I wasn't popular I meant I had no friends. At all. That all changed sophomore year. My lazy ass decided I wanted to do something about my life. So I got into some clubs, ended up being sucked into weight-lifting and FBLA. Weight-lifting got me noticed by the football coach and junior year I'm starting center for my team and we end up making regionals…something not accomplished in my school in decades. And then FBLA manages to get me all the way to states. And I get a fun weekend at DC. It was truly something. I should've done this a long time ago. All my current fics are now discontinued. Anyone wanting them let me know blah blah blah. HOWEVER, this does not mean I'm done writing… in fact its quite opposite I've been reading a lot of pokemon fics and they've given me a lot of inspiration. So until then I'll see y'all when I see you.


End file.
